if_loving_you_is_wrongfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Perry
is the creator, writer, director, and executive producer of Tyler Perry's If Loving You Is Wrong. Life and career Tyler Perry's inspirational journey from the hard streets of New Orleans to the heights of Hollywood's A-list is the stuff of American legend. Born into poverty and raised in a household scarred by abuse, Tyler fought from a young age to find the strength, faith and perseverance that would later form the foundations of his much-acclaimed plays, films, books and shows. It was a simple piece of advice from Oprah Winfrey that set Tyler's career in motion. Encouraged to keep a diary of his daily thoughts and experiences, he began writing a series of soul-searching letters to himself. The letters, full of pain and in time, forgiveness, became a healing catharsis. His writing inspired a musical, "I Know I've Been Changed," and in 1992, Tyler gathered his life's savings and set off for Atlanta in hopes of staging it for sold out crowds. He spent all the money but the people never came, and Tyler once again came face to face with the poverty that had plagued his youth. He spent months sleeping in seedy motels and his car but his faith--in God and, in turn, himself --only got stronger. He forged a powerful relationship with the church, and kept writing. In 1998 his perseverance paid off and a promoter booked "I Know I've Been Changed"for a limited run at a local church-turned-theatre. This time, the community came out in droves, and soon the musical moved to Atlanta's prestigious Fox Theatre. Tyler Perry never looked back. And so began an incredible run of thirteen plays in as many years, including "Woman Thou Art Loosed!," a celebrated collaboration with the prominent Dallas pastor T.D. Jakes. In the year 2000, "I Can Do Bad All By Myself" marked the first appearance of the now-legendary Madea. The God-fearing, gun-toting, pot-smoking, loud-mouthed grandmother, Madea, was played by Perry himself. Madea was such a resounding success, she soon spawned a series of plays --"Madea's Family Reunion" (2002),"Madea's Class Reunion" (2003), "Madea Goes To Jail" (2005) - and set the stage for Tyler's jump to the big screen. In early 2005, Tyler's first feature film, "Diary of a Mad Black Woman," debuted at number one nationwide. His ensuing films, "Madea's Family Reunion," "Daddy's Little Girls," "Why Did I Get Married?," "Meet The Browns," "The Family That Preys," "I Can Do Bad All by Myself," "Why Did I Get Married Too?," "For Colored Girls," "Madea's Big, Happy Family, "Good Deeds" and "Madea's Witness Protection" have all met with massive critical and commercial success, delighting audiences across America and around the world. Perry also helped release Academy Award-nominated "Precious," a movie based on the novel "Push" by Sapphire, in conjunction with his 34th Street Films banner, Oprah Winfrey's Harpo Films and Lionsgate. 2006 saw the publication of Tyler's first book, "Don't Make A Black Woman Take Off Her Earrings: Madea's Uninhibited Commentaries On Life And Love," which shot to the top of the New York Times nonfiction bestseller list and remained there for eight weeks. It went on to claim Quill Book Awards for both "Humor" and "Book of the Year" (an unheard-of feat for a first-time author), and spread Tyler Perry's unique brand of inspirational entertainment to a devoted new audience. It is a brand that quickly became an empire. In 2007, Tyler expanded his reach to television with the TBS series "House of Payne," the highest-rated first-run syndicated cable show of all time, which went into syndication after only a year. His follow up effort, "Meet the Browns," was the second highest debut ever on cable--after "House of Payne." Not one to rest on success, Tyler Perry and his 350 Atlanta-based employees have been hard at work. His latest film, "Temptation: Confessions of a Marriage Counselor" was released in March 2013 and will be followed by "Single Mom's Club." External links *Official website *IMDB Page *The Haves and the Have Nots *If Loving You Is Wrong *For Better or Worse *Love Thy Neighbor Category:If Loving You Is Wrong Category:The Single Moms Club Category:Staff Category:If Loving You Is Wrong Cast and Crew Category:The Single Moms Club Cast and Crew